


She doesn’t think three is a crowd or: Blaise Zabini, an Origin Story?

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: The First Wizarding War or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Start Loving my Soul [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: January 1979. Sirius isn’t known for his comprehensive grasp on personal security, but in his defence he’s had a really bad day. Besides, it’s not every day you meet a modern-day Cleopatra, complete with her very own Mark Antony.





	She doesn’t think three is a crowd or: Blaise Zabini, an Origin Story?

**Author's Note:**

> Standalone, pure smut. Sirius’s POV. Chronologically happens before chapter 23 of the main story.

Sirius had finished the Firewhisky bottle and was trying to get into a nice-looking magical club on Regent’s Street. It was a very nice-looking bar, rather expensive and exclusive in fact, and in his state he wasn’t allowed in. The trolls working as security scowled nastily at him. One of them had a club with spikes on. Sirius swallowed down a nasty impulse to shout some variety of “don’t you know who I am?” at them; in fact, the realization that he had almost tried to use his last name to gain entry made him feel much sicker than any amount of Firewhisky in the world could have done. He stumbled away, mind sobering up marginally and his foul mood increasing from this rare lapse in character.

“Boy, you a wizard?” was said sharply behind him. He hadn’t made it far from the club, and as he turned around he saw a well-dressed man who looked as if he’d run out of the club after Sirius. The man was slight and well-proportioned and his face looked native American. His voice was posh London, however. 

“Yeah,” Sirius said, successfully keeping his voice from slurring during this short reply. The other man looked carefully at his face, then looked him up and down. Sirius stuck his hands in his pockets, fingers on his wand, and squared his shoulders threateningly. The man looked mildly amused, but he nodded as if Sirius had confirmed something he had been wondering about. 

“We’re leaving to go back to ours, me and the wife,” said the man, trying to sound less posh than he was. “You rather caught her eye, so she sent me to ask if you’d like to come with us for the evening.”

Sirius’s eyebrows travelled a long way up his forehead, wondering if he’d understood correctly. It didn’t seem likely.

“Where’s your wife, then?” Sirius asked, mimicking both the man’s accent and bored amusement with practiced ease, this was something he could do no matter how inebriated.

The man opened his mouth to reply, but he closed it again as the sound of heels clattering on the asphalt met both their ears. There was a woman coming their way, the man hadn’t been lying to get Sirius to come with him. She looked frankly incredible; sex on legs or a mysterious cleopatra sprang to mind. She was of average height but hourglass shaped and with exquisite dark skin that emerged from a skin-tight long golden dress and ermine throw around her shoulders. Her hair was shiny and black and her almond eyes a sensual and arresting brown. Her full mouth was drawn into a smug and secretive smile, which got marginally bigger as she, too, gave Sirius an obvious once-over. 

“Shall we?” she drawled, voice low and sexy enough to wake up Sirius’s prick. He shifted a little and her eyes went immediately to his groin as if she was a practising legilimens.

“Whereabouts do you live?” asked Sirius, but the question was mostly perfunctory. He had made his decision the minute he caught sight of her. Had he been less drunk he might have been more careful, but what with the near-death experiences and hectic life as an Order member, he would be an idiot not to prioritise exotic sex when it was offered to him on a plate. 

The couple took one of his arms each, and the three of them apparated. They ended up on the, by now, very familiar street in Chelsea that was Cheyne Walk, but several houses away from the Lestranges’. Sirius drew a sigh of relief and followed his newfound acquaintances in through the gate labelled “Zabini”. The hallway was mostly gold and marble and had he not been so turned on he would have sneered and made fun of the place. He caught sight of himself in a gold-framed mirror on the way to what his hostess vaguely had referred to as the “morning room”. Sirius didn’t look his best, but he supposed it had been good enough anyway. His cheeks were a bit stubbly and his beautiful grey eyes overly bright from a week of little sleep and a lot of drink. He was wearing a fitted, red leather jacket that hugged his broad shoulders, a thin white t-shirt and tight black jeans that had ripped magnificently on the knee during his and James’s last Death Eater altercation. 

The morning room continued with the gold theme but with turquoise details. There were several low couches, thick rugs made from polar bear and tiger skins, glimmering chandeliers and a fountain topped with an elaborate marble statue of a couple having sex (a wizarding one as the stone woman bounced happily on the stone erection her partner offered her, he was standing up and she had her legs wrapped around his waist). There were also several portraits of semi-nude women and men who were all awake and eyeing Sirius curiously as he took a short tour of the room. Mrs Zabini, or whoever the woman was, had left the room and the man was mixing drinks on an old-fashioned drink cart in the corner. 

Sirius shook off his leather jacket and accepted the drink from the strange man, thinking he’d only pretend to drink from it. He didn’t need to drink more right now, and besides sex was an equally good way of forgetting the frightening things in life that getting shitfaced was. 

The woman entered suddenly from the door at the other end of the room, in the fashion of a primadonna re-entering the stage to shouts of “encore”. She was wearing a negligée and nothing else as far as Sirius could tell. He almost clapped his hands for her, but he did still have that drink in his hand. He put it down on a table behind the divan, endeavouring not to fall over or spill it with his unsteady hands. When he straightened up again warm hands appeared from behind, stroking the flimsy material of his t-shirt, smoothing it out over his shoulders and down his back, then up along his waist. 

“Turn around”, she told him softly, and he did. Her face was still stunning, lightly enhanced by makeup. This close to her Sirius could tell that she was a lot older than she had first appeared, he thought it likely that she was at least forty. The man, who was seated in a corner of the room and watching them amusedly, was decidedly younger. 

“This will do nicely,” she continued quietly, fingers skimming over his chest and stopping at his hard nipples. She clearly wasn’t talking to him, though, and Sirius stayed quiet, prick getting harder by the second as she touched him. Now that he was facing her he could admire her body as well, happily noting that the negligée left very little to the imagination. Her legs were long and so shapely they could have been chiselled from black marble, her hips were smooth and womanly, stomach almost as fit as his own, waist tiny and breasts large and luscious. They strained against the watery fabric covering them and he could admire her defined, attentive nipples as they made their imprint on the fabric. 

“Let’s get these cumbersome clothes off you, hmm?” she said, finally looking up at his face and giving him a slow, arrogant smile. 

Sirius removed his shirt first, and as he threw it onto the divan she raised a hand to stop him. He raised an eyebrow and waited, mind fuzzy but no less impatient for it. She stroked a varnished finger over his collarbones with a frown. He shivered from the touch and noted hazily that her man had come closer, his fine grey trousers bulging with arousal. 

“Had a good time last night?” he asked Sirius, till managing to sound lazily amused.

Sirius looked down and found the woman’s finger circling around one of the more angry-looking bitemarks that decorated him. He willed himself not to blush as he thought for a suitable reply. Giorgia, who was probably half-way back to Italy by now, had spent five consecutive days in his bedroom, and had decided to leave a parting gift so that he wouldn’t forget her. Of course, that hadn’t quite worked.

“I hope you’re not looking for exclusivity?” he said pointedly, which got the right reaction. The couple smiled indulgently at one another and the woman let both her hands trail down his body, gently tracing what abs he had and tugging experimentally at the beginning of the happy trail going down into his trousers. He bucked involuntary as she did so, the flash of pain mixing with a sharp spike of arousal. She removed her hands from him and looked up into his face expectantly. Sirius swallowed what little nerves the thought of getting naked in front of new people gave him and opened his jeans for her. There was no way of smoothly removing tight jeans in one go, and he grinned disarmingly as he struggled to get them off his feet. Then he took off his pants and turned to face her again. He caught the tail-end of the couple giving each other contented looks, and he noticed that the man was now standing directly behind her, hands idly skimming her hips and waist as they both watched Sirius. Nobody spoke. 

Sirius traced his beginnings of a six-pack, hand then slowly moving down until he could tease his cock. It jolted in his hand as the other man suddenly opened the negligée, exposing his wife’s breasts and stomach and vagina. Sirius stroked his prick soothingly as he took in the exquisite woman in front of him. The man was trailing her arms now, leaving the rest of her untouched. They still hadn’t said anything, and Sirius had no idea what was expected of him now. He wasn’t any good at waiting, though, so he took a few steps forward, stopping when he was inches from the shapely woman in front of him. Her husband stopped touching her, but he kept his place behind her. She was smiling lustfully up at Sirius now, emboldening him further and he stroked the negligée carefully off her shoulders, feeling the weightless material flutter down around their legs. He didn’t take his hands off her, but instead let his fingers move down her arms until they were level with her chest as he couldn’t resist the full, round tits anymore. He got them into his hands, trying to fit them although he'd seen already they’d be too large to be contained no matter how wide he stretched his fingers. They looked amazing bulging over and between his pale fingers, one of her black nipples peaked out beside his index just waiting to be suckled and he wondered if they were sensitive enough to make her moan and squirm if he pinched them. He let them go and watched them bounce back into shape. 

“I told my husband I needed my cunt to be filled with two cocks tonight,” the woman drawled as Sirius made eye-contact with her, “I presume you’re alright with that?”

Sirius nodded, stepping closer to get a better grip on her tits. His prick was looking for friction as well, and she didn’t seem to mind as it poked her in her taut stomach. He rubbed the ample breasts gently, still enjoying just the sheer weight of them in his hands, let alone anything else, and then added some pressure as she arched her back and sighed. The sigh could have been boredom as much as arousal, Sirius wasn’t sure, but he was too turned on himself to think to ask. 

“Since you’re such a delicious-looking young thing, I wouldn’t mind tasting this before we start,” she continued smoothly, her hand twisting enticingly over Sirius’s wet dickhead.

“If you like,” Sirius murmured light-headedly, hands still busy with her tits. What she had offered finally registered, and he gave her nipples a light pinch each before he stepped away from her, arousal mounting. She led the way to a group of low sofas and sat down on one, raising her handsome, proud face to look straight at him. He stumbled forward, the grotesque head of a tiger in the way of his foot, and only stopped when he was right in front of her, flushed cock bouncing a bit from walking. He could see the man, now naked as well, seating himself on the next sofa, barely any distance away, hungry look on his distinct features. She gave him a smile, first, then turned back to Sirius, eyes feigning innocence as she kept them trained on his and took his cock in her mouth. 

Sirius’s low moan mixed with the heavy breathing of the other man, he was toying with himself as he watched, and Sirius had to force his eyes to remain open as he watched himself slip in and out of the stunning woman’s mouth. Her lips were plush and plentiful and felt amazing to push against. She was sucking very gently on him, maybe worried he wouldn’t be able to last otherwise, and her tongue was soft and almost delicate as it stroked him inside her mouth. Sirius’s hands flew up to his head to keep them from tangling into the thick waves of her hair, and she looked amused and satisfied by it all. Her husband certainly was, too, his breathing was drowning out the little sucking noises completely.

“There we are,” she said, having suddenly pulled off. 

“Thank you,” Sirius said, scrambling to find his voice, “would you allow me to return the favour?”

She gave him an appraising look and then looked over at the man, who was nodding furiously at her as he fisted himself. She shrugged and laid herself down on the sofa, legs bent and upper body leaning on pillows and the armrest. Sirius got down with her on the sofa, there was barely room for him but he made do, pushing her legs onto his back, strong thighs either side of his head as he bent down over her. 

Sensing she might like a lighter touch, based on how she had pleased him, he licked gently all around her pubic area first, occasionally kissing but mostly giving her wet little licks with the flat of his tongue. After a while he dared to scoop up the moisture around her entrance, it was sticky and deliciously heady. He moaned a little as he took it, making sure his open mouth was touching her then to let her share the vibrations from his throat. He used his thumbs to carefully open up her juicy folds, revealing a rosy pink within the black. He licked her gently, probing for entry and hearing her sigh softly in return. He let her fold back into place as his thumbs travelled up, applying light pressure either side of her clit, which had her squirming minutely, heels of her feet digging into his back. Some thorough kisses later he ventured to put his mouth directly on her clit, circling his thumbs carefully but deliberately to the sides, mouth dripping wet around the shiny little bundle of nerves, barely touching at all before his slick tongue finally dared to come out to meet it. 

It was a lot, that much was clear, but he seemed to be touching her just within the range of what she would cope with. She started grinding up shallowly to meet his mouth, his tongue touching her with higher frequencies. As a final act he pulled his thumbs a bit further up, looking for the soft spot just under the stomach that he had been taught women enjoyed the occasional application of pressure on. 

Then she was coming, sweet, unhurried moans rolling off her tongue like a string of pearls. It only lasted seconds, and then he was gently pushed off. She was quick on her feet, he was still struggling to sit up. The woman in a painting closest to the sofa was giving Sirius a thumbs up.

“That was not bad at all,” Cleopatra told him musingly, and he even enjoyed the patronizing pat he got on his head from her. “Go lie down on that rug over there, on your back.” Sirius followed her index finger and his eyes fell on the dead tiger. Oh dear.

He laid himself down without comment, however, head beside the tiger’s, and soon the couple were standing over him, kissing passionately as they touched each other. Sirius watched them with mild curiosity.

Finally, they stopped and got down on the rug with him. Cleopatra straddled Sirius carefully, teasing his erection on her pubic hair and between her shiny folds. He sighed in relief as she finally let him slide in, all in one smooth motion. As soon as he was in it became clear that she was dripping wet, her juices coating him liberally and a few drips running down his length to his balls as she moved up and down on him experimentally. There was an impatient grunt from the husband, and soon he was there too, sitting atop Sirius’s legs and fumbling with his prick. The woman eased herself up again, nothing but the head of Sirius’s prick remaining inside of her. Sirius could feel another cock against his own, probing around until there was a loud moan from the woman. She was sliding down again, and this time it felt incredibly tight, as well as foreign with the texture of a second cock pressing against Sirius. 

The men could move very little, although Sirius thought she might have chosen this position exactly because of it. Her own man held onto her hair as she bounced up and down, pulling at it just right to make her loud. It left Sirius free to enjoy her breasts, which he did thoroughly. She did groan and swear breathily when her nipples were pinched and twisted, and Sirius did just that until he figured she must be too sore for it to be much fun. Then he went back to massaging and cupping them, enthralled by the overflowing quality they had. 

Sirius came before the other man, seeing stars although perhaps that was the drink, and as soon as he was done they stumbled off him, husband’s cock still firmly buried in her. Sirius could see a little bit of his come starting to leak down her leg, white against her skin. Both appeared lost in their coitus and Sirius got up from the tiger too, on shaky legs, and noticed they were both turned away from him. He wandered over to the fountain, ignoring the couple shagging with stone genitals, and stuck his dick carefully into the spray. It was cool, but it did help with the mess. He rubbed himself carefully in the spray, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of overstimulation as best he could. Then he got dressed and left, no need for goodbyes as he doubted the couple even remembered his presence anymore.


End file.
